A Conqueror's Diary
by DigiConjurer
Summary: In the end, some stories just don't get their happy ending.
1. Ken: Day 1

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Day 1 of my campaign

Dear Diary,

Today, my campaign to conquer this world begins. Before me, is a big large world that will soon be mine. And yet, I seem to have deja vu. Not that it really changes anything. All that dare to face me will fall!


	2. Ken: Day 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 2 of conquering

Dear Diary,

Today, I ate a diner. On the moon. According to the waiter there, I'm on Sheraphimoon. How that makes sense, I have no clue. So I now own the moon!

-Ken


	3. Ken: Day 3Episode 1 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 3 of conquering

Episode 1: A gang of idiots

Dear Diary,

Today, I got some visitors. I'm pretty sure they are totally incompetent in every sort of the way.

-Ken


	4. Ken: Day 3Episode 1 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day of Conquering

Episode 1: One Battle

Dear Diary,

I got my ass kicked by the group's redhead. More of, he kicked one monochromon's ass. And yet, they've already lost...


	5. Ken: Day 4 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 4 of Conquering

Episode 2: Mysterious Offer

Dear Diary,

Today I got a mysterious offer from one I. Izumi. He asked me to meet him after school. As much as it could be a trap, I'm going to take the chance...

-Ken


	6. Ken: Day 4 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 4 of Conquering

Dear Diary,

We met and struck a deal. For those who can see it, I'm not telling.

-Ken


	7. Ken: Day 5Episode 3

I don't own digimon.

Day 5 of conquering

Episode 3: Stupid, just plain stupid

Dear Diary,

While I was making plans yesterday, I had a copy of me go and harass the visitors. That only resulted in two more of them getting their own personal creature. Even then, they got cooler ones then me! But I digress. But, now all six of them now have a magical egg. Where's mine?!

-Ken


	8. Ken: Day 6Episode 4 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 6 of conquering

Episode 4: More useless people

Dear Diary,

It just isn't fair. I get a worm and they get cool things like wolves, wyverns and birds. Along with that, those stupid heroes broke some of my soldiers out! Mind you, they were Gotsumons and all, but still! Now I'm down to 7895 troops!

Not that it matters to you dear viewer. You already know how it all goes.

-The emperor


	9. Ken: Day 7Episode 4 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 7 of conquering

Episode 4: Stupid plot twists

Dear Diary,

So, it turns out there's another one of those older hero people. and too boot, he's the older brother of one of the main cast. I realize that was a major plot point in the original adventure, but still. They're both boring!

-Ken


	10. Ken: Day 8Episode 5 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 8 of conquering

Episode 5: This place is weird

Dear Diary,

I capture some gizamon and then some sort of seal thing pops out. Can one of you people tell me what the fuck is going on?

-Ken


	11. Ken: Day 8Episode 5 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 8 of conquering

Episode 5: Arctic Warfare

Dear Diary,

For once, I'm actually winning! I managed to kick the heroes asses and force them to retreat! However, it's a shame that I only get to use my arctic troops for this one episode.

-Ken


	12. Ken: Day 9

I don't own digimon.

Day 9 of conquering

Dear Diary,

I got it! Soon, one of their own will be mine, forever!

-Ken


	13. Ken: Day 10Episode 6

I don't own digimon.

Day 10 of conquering

Episode 10: Snatched Away

Dear Diary,

My plan worked and I captured Yolei. Soon, the trade will commence...

-Ken


	14. Ken: Day 11

I don't own digimon.

Day 11 of Conquering

Dear Diary,

It was interesting to meet my Witchleny counterpart. We have the same goals, yet different methods. After talking to him, I traded Yolei for her "equivalent", Varia. Hopefully, this doesn't bite me in the butt...

-Ken


	15. Ken: Day 12

I don't own digimon.

Day 12 of Conquering

Dear Diary,

Varia is weird. Occasionally, I catch her engaging in weird sexual actions. And I mean very weird...


	16. Ken: Day 13Episode 7 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 13 of Conquering

Episode 7: Prisoner

Dear Diary,

Somehow, the heroes left one of their own behind. I'm not even sure how they managed. Oh well. Prisoner for us, I suppose.

-Ken


	17. Ken: Day 13Episode 7 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 13 of Conquering

Episode 7: Success!

Dear Diary,

While the "leader" and his accomplice struggled with her robot. We grabbed the girl!

-Ken


	18. Ken: Day 14

I don't own digimon.

Day 14 of conquering

Dear Diary,

Strange. I sort of expected these idiots to actually ask for their friend back. So far, they've decided to take the day off.

-Ken


	19. Ken: Day 15Episode 8 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 15 of conquering

Episode 8: Preparations

Dear Diary,

It is time. Soon, the Odiaba team will fall!

-Ken


	20. Ken: Day 15Episode 8 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 15: Ken

Episode 8: Yawn...

Dear Diary,

Well, that was boring. We completely smoked Odiaba. Somehow, that stupid protagonist managed to skin my knee...

-Ken


	21. Ken: Day 16Episode 8 pt 3

I don't own digimon.

Day 16 of conquering

Episode 8: Too Easy

Dear Diary,

One pit trap + a bunch of idiots = success!

-Ken


	22. Ken: Day 16Episode 8 pt 4

I don't own digimon.

Day 16 of conquering

Episode 8: Winning Battle

Dear Diary,

Davis knows now. Not that it matters. I still have his friends.

-Ken


	23. Ken: Day 17Episode 9 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 17 of Conquering

Episode 9: New Home, New Family

Dear Diary,

So long, human world. You have given me nothing but trouble. I will live in the digital world for now, with my wife , our two children along with our servant. As such, you serve me no purpose for now...

-Ken


	24. Ken: Day 18Episode 9 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 18 of Conquering

Episode 9: Off with their heads

Dear Diary,

I got a message from some savages calling themselves "the dark blades". Enclosed, was a picture of them gleefully flipping me off. As such, they must die.

-Ken


	25. Ken: Day 19Episode 10 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 19 of conquering

Episode 10: Off with their heads

Dear Diary,

Today, I'll get rid of those sniveling bastards!

-Ken


	26. Ken: Day 19Episode 10 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 19 of conquering

Episode 10: Expectations

Dear Diary,

Well, that didn't work at all, even if it should have. My plan was to charge them with a 100 WarGreymon's. However, those bozoes defeated them all. At the very least, I have the parts for my first project...

-Ken


	27. Ken: Day 20Episode 11 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 20 of conquering

Episode 11: The wonderful black market

Dear Diary,

While expanding my empire, I can across this alleyway in the middle of nowhere. I headed through, finding a wonderful place with all sorts of magical illegal things to buy. As such, I took the place over for myself.

-Ken


	28. Ken: Day 20Episode 11 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 20 of conquering.

Episode 11: Shop till you drop

Dear diary,

After conquering the place, I bought some more stuff. After all, I'm the one supporting the economy.

-Ken


	29. Ken: Day 21Episode 12 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 21 of conquering

Episode 12: Shenanigans

Dear diary,

It is currently 2 AM in the morning. I should be asleep but, some wiseguys thought it was real funny to raid my fridge at this fucking hour!

-Ken


	30. Ken: Day 21Episode 12 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 21 of conquering

Episode 12: More Intruders

Dear Internet,

Turns out, the intruders were the dark blades. Because they have to be. After all, no one opposes me at the moment...

-Ken


	31. Ken: Day 21Episode 12 pt 3

I don't own digimon.

Day 21 of Conquering

Episode 12: 0-2

Dear Diary,

So, I got my ass handed to me again. You would think I learn after the first time...


	32. Ken: Day 22Episode 13

I don't own digimon.

Day 22 of conquering.

Episode 13: Sunshine and Family

Dear Diary,

Today, I took my family on a trip to the beach. Even then, it would be the first time in a couple days that we would be able to relax. At the very least, Varia is a whole lot happier with me. Maybe I'll take her offer up...


	33. Ken: Day 25Episode 14

I don't own digimon.

Day 25 of Conquering

Episode 14: Back to Work

Dear Diary,

Just got back from our tropical vacation. Strangely, those 'dark blades' have decided to just leave my base alone for the moment. Even then, my newest creation, Kimeramon probably did the trick.

-Ken


	34. Ken: Day 26Episode 15

I don't own digimon.

Day 26 of Conquering

Episode 15: Outside help

Dear Diary,

Somehow, I managed to sway Izzy to our side. With him, I can finally conquer the whole digital world...

-Ken


	35. Ken: Day 342Episode 16

I don't own digimon.

Day 342 of Conquering

Episode 16: Job well done

Dear Diary,

It has been a while since my last entry. In that time, I have managed to conquer the digital world with the help of my family. Long live my kingdom!

-Ken


	36. Ken: Day 343Episode 17 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 343 of Conquering

Episode 17: Under Siege

Dear Diary,

We're under attack! as such, I'm telling you this instead of defeating the intruders. Because priorities!

-Ken


	37. Ken: Day 343Episode 17 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 343 of Conquering

Episode 17: Betrayed

Dear Diary,

We have been tricked by Izzy. And now, we must face the consequences of that. No more will be human. Only that of gears and technology. In a way, we've failed. And yet, we've succeeded.

-Ken


	38. Ken: Day 40128Episode 18

I don't own digimon.

Day 40128 of Puppet Government

Episode 19: The End

Dear Diary,

It's time. Now, not even the hunters or the lucky ones can stop us now! But in the end, it won't matter. My family and I are no more, our bodies on our last leg. So, I give this diary to a traveler, hoping that it will help them the not make the same mistakes as I did...

-Ken


End file.
